Painful Poison
by Draigcoch
Summary: Ginny is kept by Draco as a prisoner, given to him by Voldemort to do as he pleases.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I was feeling strange today so I came up with this, it might turn into more, it might turn into nothing, I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think!**

His pale hand reached out and touched her cheek softly, earning a whimper from the small girl's mouth. He smirked as he gripped it slightly. "You thought you were in pain before? Didn't you?" he sneered, jerking her head upwards, so that he was looking straight into his cold blue-grey eyes.

Ginny Weasley looked up at him pleadingly. "Let go…" she started, trying to sound firm. Another sneer passed through his lips as he looked down at her, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Now, now. We know that isn't going to happen. Ever." He said coolly.

"Malfoy! Let me go!" she screamed and twisted around in panic in the chains that held her firmly to the bed. But with no such luck did she get free; the chains only pulled her further down onto the bed. Tears pricked in her eyes, making them look glittery.

"You should think yourself lucky. You being a gift to me from the Dark Lord" he smirked. It didn't bother him that he called her 'dirty' or a 'traitor'. He smirked as he ran his hand over her stomach to her belly button.

"Do you know something Weasley?" he purred into her ear. "I think belly button piercing is hot. It really turns me on" he smirked, touching her belly button lightly. "With a body like yours I'm surprised you haven't had it done" he commented.

Her stomach quivered. It was bad enough waking up in only her bra and panties, but this, this was pure evil torture. She looked at him disgustedly. "Get away from me" she said in a low tone.

His eyes flickered with mischief as he smirked, taking his wand and waving it lightly as a belly bar appeared, he watched Ginny's eyes widen in fear. "I'm guessing you don't like piercing, do you Weasley?" he asked, his voice laced with evil.

She shook her head franticly and with another wave a piercing gun was beside her on the bed. "I promise it won't hurt…much…" he laughed as he picked it up, slotting everything into place and pinching the skin on her belly button he needed to pierce lightly.

There was a blood curdling scream as Ginny closed her eyes as tightly as possible, tears trickling down her face.

A while later Malfoy was lying next to her, playing with the piercing, making her wince and let out sobs of pain. "Aw, didums" taunted as she glared at him, closing her eyes tightly afterwards.

"I think that's enough fun for today" he chuckled as he ruffled her hair. Getting up and smirking as he blew her a kiss from where he was standing, in the door way. "See you in the morning. I can't wait to get started" he smirked.

**Yay! I'm done! Read and Rate please! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, since I got quite a few reviews for this, I'll update!

Once morning, Ginny's eyes fluttered open to find steely blue ones staring back. "Hello there Weasley" Malfoy drawled as she glared at him, feeling his fingers playing with the belly bar.

"Malfoy you ugly scum" she spat angrily, her mind instantly awakening. After Voldemort had arisen and killed Harry and Ron, Ginny's world had shattered. She knew now that there was no one to save her. The others had gone into hiding. She herself, she couldn't remember how she'd been caught.

"Now, now my little pet" Malfoy growled through gritted teeth, his hand raised in the air, ready to slap her. But Ginny didn't flinch away; she kept her eyes locked with Draco's. "Go on then. Hit me" she said in an unsteady voice. He frowned slightly at her.

"It's a punishment Weasley" he grumbled. "You have to be afraid. Or then it's no fun for me" he smirked at her. "You're sick" she snapped. "Why thank you"

Ginny glared at him with the most loathing look she could muster. She truly hated him, more than ever. She hated him for killing Ron- her wonderful brother, even though he was apian at times. For killing Harry- her, in her mind, her one true love. And now, he was thinking of torturing her? Nothing could be worse than the pain of that.

"Are you a virgin Weasley?" Draco drawled out, poking her stomach lightly. Ginny's face turned a bright red as she let out a squeak. "None of you're business Malfoy" she mumbled as she stared at him wide eyes.

He smirked lightly. "Have it you're way" he grinned as his fingers traced along the edge of her panties. "Hm, such pretty panties. I need to take them off though" he smirked as Ginny's body quivered at his touch.

"W…W…What do you mean!" she squealed as she began to wriggle around. "To check if you're a virgin" he replied cockily as she whimpered. "P…Please! N…N…No! I am a virgin!" she whined as she felt Malfoy's fingers curl around the waste band of her panties.

An evil grin wormed its way onto Malfoy's face. "So you're a very good girl, eh Ginny?" he mocked as his hands went up her body. He slung a robe at her as the chains seemed to loosen and let her free.

"If you run I will cause you so much pain you'll be begging for me to kill you" he growled lowly at her. She frowned, confused as she slipped the robe on. "Why?" she asked cautiously. It didn't seem right; she thought he was going to keep her chained to the bed.

"Follow me" he muttered as he walked onwards and through the door. She slowly walked after him, feeling the cold hard marble floor under her feet. Where was he taking her? Winding twisting corridors, filled with darkness, only dim candle light lighted they're way.

Malfoy took Ginny's wrist roughly and dragged her to his side. "Don't dawdle Weasley" he snapped at her as she made a small noise of discomfort which he ignored easily.

They came to a tall, dark oak door, which looked menacing in its own way, Malfoy reached down and pulled the handle down, opening the door to reveal…

Ha-ha. I am so evil. I'm not sure if that was a good or a bad chapter Read and Rate please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm back with an update just for you guys! Please don't kill me because I've taken so long! I'm here now so enjoy?

Ginny hated him. Hated what he'd shown her, unspeakable things, things she never wanted to see again. It only confirmed in her mind now that all her hope was gone. He was an evil bastard who should have been killed at birth, and she wasn't even being harsh.

Malfoy disgusted her to the point she thought she was going to heave. She didn't understand why he wanted her, why he was showing her these things. He could have killed her, like he killed her brother, he thought she was filthy blood traitor scum, yet he kept her here. He made her stay and be his play thing. She guessed the only reason he kept her was for his entertainment, to see how far he could push her, hurt her until she was done for the day.

She'd been silent for days, refusing to eat anything any of the house-elves brought her. And it was infuriating Draco slowly. He'd magic the food into her stomach if he had to, of course he'd use other methods first, for his pleasure of course.

The platinum haired boy was slowly losing his patience with her. He could understand what he'd shown her would wake her up, but not send her to the point of defiance. It was supposed to be a bloody lesson – not an excuse for her to sulk.

As the door flew open Ginny glared, seeing her tormentor there. "You're going to eat Weasley, f I have to force feed you myself" he growled as he performed a curse, making her unable to move from the shoulders down, making her his doll.

He wasn't gentle at all as he yanked her onto his lap. He noticed her turn her head away from him. He growled, grabbing her chin and farcing her head his way. "You **will** eat" once Draco was determined, he was going to get it down, conjuring a bowl of soup and a spoon he jammed it into her mouth, the sound of the spoon clattering against her teeth.

She glared and spat it back at him, enraging the blonde beyond belief, shoving her off his lap and back handing her before she hit the floor, still unable to move from the curse she hit the floor like a rag doll.

With a wave of his want his face and robes were clean again, sneering down at her. He roughly dragged her up, shoving her against the wall, his eyes glaring into hers. "You will be mine. Weather or not you want it. I'm going to break you and take you everyway I possibly can" his nose only millimetres away from hers, his eyes glaring into hers, his hand pushed firmly against her panties, letting her know what he meant.

He threw her to the bed and smirked at the lifeless form as a tear trickled from her eyes. "I'll wait for that curse to wear off. Eat your food you filthy girl or I'll punish you further" and he was gone with a slam of the door.

Ginny lay there, her heart pounding, a red mark from the handprint rising in her cheek. She knew now that there was no hope.

Haha you still don't know what's behind the door, I'm leaving that for a bit of suspense. Read and review please!


End file.
